Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z
is the first installment of the Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD series of V-Cinema films set after the series finale. It focuses on the character Ryuga Banjo as he attempts to fit in with the new world and faces a new threat from the Blood Tribe. The film was announced alongside ''Kamen Rider Prime Rogue following the the broadcast of the final episode of the TV series.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIoDXDcpLgM. It had a limited theatrical release in Japanese theaters before its home video release. Synopsis Using the Muscle Galaxy Full Bottle, Kamen Rider Cross-Z transforms into Kamen Rider Cross-Z Evol! Although they have defeated Evolto, the truth behind it is a mystery. What will our heroes discover in this New World? Plot to be added Continuity and Placement The film takes place after the events of the final episode and Heisei Generations FOREVER. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Sento Kiryu *Misora Isurugi *Sawa Takigawa *Yui Mabuchi Villains Kamen Riders Smash *Stretch Clone Smash/Killbus *Strong Clone Smash/Killbus *Flying Clone Smash/Killbus Others *Nariaki Utsumi *Satoshi Kakizaki Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : *Reporter: *Pupil: *Boy: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Kamen Rider Evol: *Kamen Rider Killbus: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon, Dragon Magma ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, Muscle Galaxy **Build/Killbus ***Biotic: Rabbit, Harinezumi, Killbus Spider ***Abiotic: Tank, Syoubousya ***Other: Killbuspider **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack ***Abiotic: N/A **Blood Stalk ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: N/A *'Form used:' **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma, Cross-Z Evol **Build/Killbus ***RabbitTank Form, FireHedgehog Form, Killbus Spider Form Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Cross-Z Charge ***Dragon **Grease ***Robot Evolbottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: Rider ***Other: Evol Trigger *'Form used:' **Evol ***Cobra Form (Phase 1), Monster Form Theme Song *CROSS - J-CROWN & TaKu International Movie Theaters The film is the third Kamen Rider movie able to release in mainland China by internet video on-demand service Tencent Video started in on June 9, 2019. An opening night ceremony will hold on June 8 in Shanghai piror to the digital release. NewWorldCross-Z_MainlandChina.jpg|Mainland China poster Errors *Ryuga's Sclash Driver is not seen equipped during the scene he takes out his Dragon Sclashjelly to transform into Cross-Z Charge. *After Ryuga saves Yui from the Smash by punching it with his Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, the car behind Yui disappears entirely, but it appears in the very next shot after he receives the Muscle Galaxy Fullbottle. Notes *This is the last Kamen Rider movie to be released in the Heisei era. *Despite Kamen Rider Build's appearance in the film, Sento does not transform due to the Build Driver being stolen from him while being poisoned by Killbas at the time. **This marks the second time Sento has been poisoned, though the duration this time was much shorter as he had an antidote, the Genius Fullbottle. that Ryuga is holding for sale.]] *Some of the toys Ryuga selling on the flea market are models of Bandai's Brake Go!Ga! toyline released in 2018. External Links *Official website Category:Kamen Rider Movies